Galaxia del Sur
by angelesoscuros13
Summary: Dos mundos destruido solo por la codicia de poseer el poder de la vitalidad del Codex, la traición del planeta Firex que destruyo el planeta Oriel dejando las razas alienígenas extintas de la galaxia del sur. Solo el elegido terminara con las fuerzas de la maldad que asechan por liberarse y destruir todo a su paso. ¿Sera el poder del amor mas fuerte que el odio?
1. Chapter 1 Prologo

**Galaxia del sur**

**(Un amor entre guerras)**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Primero que todos los personajes de Twilight no nos me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fics o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M así que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

Nota: Este Fics es de mi autoría así que no plagiar. Prologo

En la galaxia lejana del sur, un planeta habitado por los Firex que eran gente que se les conocía como los dioses y cada mil años nacía un niño elegido que salvaría las galaxias del Este, Oeste, Norte y Sur. Los habitantes eran conocidos por se guerreros indomables y con poderes mas alla de lo imaginable que cualquiera que se acercara amenazar su planeta ellos los protegían con todo lo que tenían. Los reyes Gal y Nivia gobernaban con sabiduría y a sus mil años de edad todavía no daban la gran esperada respuesta del niño elegido que librarías las galaxias del mal que se avecinaba en poco tiempo cuando la maldad llegara a liberarse todo estaría acabado, los Dioses del Lejano Oparl no daban razón alguna del por que no había llegado la esperanza al universo.

El elegido nacía cada vez que el mal destructor volvía a causar el caos total en los planetas consumiéndolos hasta destruirlos por completo. Gal y Nivia tenían quince hijos y el mayor Mar era el heredero al trono y su futura esposa princesa del planeta de los Dioses ancianos había nacido hace tres días atrás cuando las lunas se habían alineado trayendo una gran alegría al planeta Oriel. Stella niña menor de veinte hermanos y hermanas mayores era diferente a todos con el pelo negro y sus ojos azules resaltaba mucho. El planeta Oriel era conocido por la familia real y sus cabellos dorados y ojos violetas con poderes muy limitados pero con alta tecnología y el Codex que alimentaba la fuerza vital del planeta.

No todo era lo que parece ya que Gal con sus tropas el comandando la cabeza de su ejercito se disponía atacar el planeta Oriel para apoderarse del Codex y con tanta avaricia asesino a mucha gente en el planeta, las nubes del cielo azul quedaron opacadas por las negras.

-Mi señor el ejercito acaba de rompe las defensas de ala Sur de la barrera-dijo un soldado.

-General Rol comando al ejército Real y defienda la barrera y mande otra tropa al pueblo que se vayan al refugio al planeta Mudiella.

-Como usted Desee.

-Mariol que ocurre.

-Cilia nuestras defensas poco a poco van cayendo y la traición del Rey Gal ha sido muy grande no podemos seguir en el palacio no es seguro.

-Amor que haremos, nuestros hijos se han ido al refugio.

-eso es lo mejor…

Una explosión dio una ola de expansión por todo el palacio que hizo estremecer el planeta. Cilia con su hija en brazos llorando y rezando a los Dioses para que todo terminara, las naves que se dirigían al refugio fueron destruidas con un rayo laxer. La nave donde los hijos de los reyes iban exploto en mil pedazos.

-No¡-grito Cilia.

-Maldito-juro el Rey.

Una nave de ataque disparo por la ventana derrumbando un pilar que iba directamente hacia la reina. Mariol fue mas rápido y la salvo pero todo fue en vano cuando unos soldados entraron y le dispararon el en corazón. Cayendo al suelo protegiendo con su cuerpo a la niña para que no la vieran y la eliminaran.

-CILIA-grito el rey sacando sus armas laxers y matando a los intrusos.

Se acerco a su esposa casi moribunda en el suelo que lloraba y su pequeña hija con un llanto desgarrador como si supiera lo que estaba pasando.

-Cilia no me dejes.

-esto no se pudo evitar y lo sabíamos.-le dijo con una mano en su mejilla-Ella tiene que vivir y ser el futuro de nuestro legado, sálvala Mariol y no olvides que fui muy feliz a tu lado todos estos años.

-No, Cilia mi amor.-el rey lloraba por su esposa.

-Cuídala te lo pido amor mío.

La niña que lloraba con sus ojos cerrados seso el llanto cuando su padre la tomo en brazos y con un último beso en los labios de su amada ella dio su último respiro. Con un grito desgarrador el Rey llamaba a su esposa, tantos años al lado de una mujer fuerte y valiente para que muriera de esta forma pensaba el Rey. Su hija que dormitaba en sus brazos, se levanto y por un pasaje secreto llego a una cámara oculta que era un laboratorio inmenso. El Codex que de su collar grande colgaba se lo quito y con una maquina en el interior del cuerpo puro de su pequeña hija el Codex quedo.

En una nave pequeña iban los recuerdos y deseos de sus padres hacia su hija.

-Detente Mariol.

Gal estaba parado en la puerta del laboratorio con un rayo Laxer con dos hombres a sus lados. La mirada determina del Rey Mariol no le agradaba a Gal.

-Ya es muy tarde Gal, mira lo que haz hecho con el planeta.

-tenia que hacerlo, no importaba mucho que se diga.

-A mi y a mi gente nos importaba, crees que por ser un ser superior nos superas pues déjame decirte que estas muy equivocado.

-me importa poco lo que pienses solo la especie mas superior es la que gana es la ley de la vida.

-destruiste todo, ya no queda nada.

-no me interesa-dio un paso-tu raza era inferior y débil no debían poseer el Codex que es un santo grial de vitalidad para quien lo use y ustedes no merecían ese poder.

-tu odio y avaricia es lo que acabara contigo.

-solo dame el Codex y te dejare vivir.

-no lo tengo.

-ya veo que lo quieres hacer difícil.

-Axel mátalo.

Un muchacho no mas de trece años miraba la escena tan aborrecible que había logrado su padre al destruir un planeta tan interesan y lleno de vida como Oriel. Gal estaba equivocado con respecto al poder y los seres superiores habían cosas que valían la pena que el poder supremo.

-No padre.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-No quiero hacerlo, esto no me parece bien.

Una abofeteada de su padre recibió y una golpiza mas por desobedecer una orden directa. El muchacho no lloro y tomo pose firme ante su Rey.

-No te mato solo por que eres i hijo y aun eres joven-con una ultima golpiza lo dejo quieto-llévenselo de mi vista.

Los guardias aprovecharon y se fueron con el. Mariol aprovechando que Gal estaba distraído mando un arma nuclear directo al planeta Firex.

-Bastardo que has hecho.

-así ninguno interferirá en el futuro próximo.

Tocando el botón de partida la nave de su hijita despego al planeta indicado donde ella se adaptaría mejor a su atmosfera. Con una fuerte explosión en el planeta todo se fue consumiendo en llamas y la tierra comenzó a levantarse destruyendo todo a su paso sin clemencia.

-volveré eso te lo aseguro.

-El poder no será tuyo.

Gal salió corriendo a su nave con algunos de sus hombres y no le importo dejar a muchos atrás y que murieran. Trato de seguir la nave pequeña pero la velocidad Luz se activo y la perdió de vista. El planeta Firex y Oriel se destruyeron casi al mismo tiempo y nadie de la raza alienígena quedaba a parte de Gal y sus hombres.

**N/A: si les gusto hare el primer capi, y lo de Bella con el cabello y Ojos azules después lo entenderán jejej y también los nombres así que no preguntes por que se llaman asi jajajja ya lo sabrán mas adelante chicas(os) ¬¬ es mi primer fics de Bella y Edward así que no sean muy duras conmigo si *w* por favor. Si les gusto déjenme sus Rews. Saludos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Galaxia del Sur**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Primero que todos los personajes de Twilight no nos me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fics o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M así que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Capitulo 1**

_**Escocia, Tobermory 2013.**_

No hay puerto mas hermoso que el de Tobermory, la principal ciudad de la isla de Mull. Se trata de una ciudad muy bella situada en la ladera de una colina empinada que esta protegida por una gran arboleda y una preciosa bahía. Las casas de colores vivos y alegres que bordeaban el puerto el puerto datan de finales del siglo XVIII. Realmente nunca fue un importante puerto pequero, sin embargo, hoy en día en él aparecen amarradas muchas embarcaciones de recreo.

En la parte inferior del puerto hay un galeón de la armada española, que se hundió frente a estas costas en extrañas circunstancias hace mas de noventa años atrás me decía mi padre que fue tan extraño que ni los cuerpos de los tripulantes se encontraron solo el del capital que al poco tiempo murió de neumonía.

Vivo por la arboleda casi al final del sendero que conduce a la carretera principal a unos 30-40min en automóvil. Mi madre siempre ha sido una mujer muy alegre y vivaz lo que yo no herede de ella. La escuela esta a media hora caminando bajando casia hasta la bahía, no tengo amigos ya que me consideran una rareza para sus entornos en cada grupo que voy.

Mi padre es pesquero y casi no lo vemos si tiene que entregar pedidos a otras ciudades ya mis diecisiete años de edad nunca en mi vida he tenido amigos salvo los animales del bosque y una pequeña niña de quince años que hemos hablado cada vez que sus padres no están, una vez hablando con ella unos chicos la molestaban y yo la defendí y trataron de abusar de mi por lo que al cabo de tres días murieron de pulmonía cosa que a los habitantes alarmo mucho y no dejan que ningún niño se me acerque.

La brisa que se producía trayendo a mí el dulce olor del mar y las flores llenaron mis fosas nasales con un solo respiro, me encantaba vivir en esta ciudad. Dentro de un mes cumpliré la mayoría de edad y ya nadie podrá dirigir mi vida y menos mi padre que cada vez que puede me hecha miradas muy raras que no se que pensar y viniendo de mi propio progenitor me asusta mas aun.

A mitad del año soy una chica muy inteligente con notas sobresalientes en todo el instituto cosa que no les gusta a mis compañeros de clases y para lo que a mi me importa si no estudian no es mi problema que salgan mal en cada examen que se nos evalúa. Tengo varias becas completas para cinco universidades en el extranjero con todo pagado incluido pero todavía no me decido por cual escoger, estados unidos seria muy lindo conocer New York de lo que tanto hablan los libros o ir a Italia seria un sueño, también están Harvard, Inglaterra y Japón. Todavía tenía unos meses antes de aceptar una de estas becas universitarias.

Al llegar camine como siempre por toda la acera mientras los chicos fijaban su mirada en algo o alguien cosa que no le di importancia he ingrese hasta el interior del edificio. Llegue hasta el casillero donde saque mis libros de historia y literatura. El salón no quedaba muy lejos de los casilleros así que al entrar otra vez un círculo de chicas hablando en susurros muy fuertes sobre los chicos nuevos.

_¿Que chicos nuevos? ¿A mitad del año?_

Eso era algo muy extraño en el instituto y casi nunca pasaba algo como esto. Sentí unas miradas profundas posada en mí y eso que estaba sentada de espaldas y se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente en donde solo estaba yo y esos chicos. Me voltee a mirar hacia atrás y allí los vi, dos chicos y dos chicas mirándome como si tuviera monos en la cara lo que me hizo fruncir el ceño mas.

-Buenos días alumnos.

El profesor saludo a la clase donde todos respondieron animados, yo solo sentía la mirada fija en mí y cuando mire de reojo vi al chico de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes como la esmeralda mas bella que hubiera visto en mi vida y solo me observaba como si fuera a comerme o saltarme encima en cualquier momento.

-veo que ya conocieron a los Cullens-dijo el profesor-son estudiantes de intercambio de Italia así que se les agradece que se comporten.

Todos se les quedaron viendo como si fueran juguetes nuevos en el jardín de kínder.

-haber…-reviso una carpeta el profesor-Emmet y Rosalie Cullens se pueden sentar juntos en los asientos de atrás.

Como si fueran robots los dos obedecieron sin decir una sola palabra y se sentaron juntos en una hilera de la última fila donde estaban las chicas "más populares" de la escuela por así decirlo.

-Alice y Edward Cullens lo mismo a ustedes en la ultima fila al lado de sus hermanos ya que no hay mas puestos-finalizo el profesor.

La clase sobre los highlanders y su historia sobre las tierras altas escocesa de 1718 eran fascinaste en su buen sentido, quien iba a decir que su mayor ilusión era conocer los castillos y los paisajes fuera de Tobermory y poder explorar mas allá de lo que se le ha permitido hasta ahora.

La clase se dio por finaliza y recogí mis cosas lo antes posible para poder irme a la cafetería a comer algo que solo carne, si tenia afición por comer mucha carne siendo yo de un puerto pesquero. Al entrar yo todos se quedaron callados y lo típico de siempre que eran los murmullos de las personas era lo único que se ocia en el ambiente, al verme posarme en la fila todos se apartaron dejándome el camino libre para poder pedir mi almuerzo.

La cocinera me atendió amablemente como siempre dándome una sonrisa de comprensión ante tal desagrado que mostraban los demás. Al sentarme en una mesa vacía frente a la ventana donde era mi lugar desde los seis años transcurridos de la muerte de aquellos chicos. Los Cullens como menciono el profesor entraron a la cafetería y las chicas suspiraban por los espécimen masculinos y los chicos no se quedaban atrás, como siempre me gire para ver el puerto que estaba esplendido desde donde yo lo podía ver sentí una mano posada en mi hombro lo que me hizo dar un respingo.

-Lo siento… este.. me puedo sentar contigo.

Me encogí de hombros y le di la señal de que si podía y de todas formas es un país libre ella puede hacer lo que quiera mientras no me moleste.

-Mi nombre es Alice ¿Cuál es el tuyo?.

Me gire al verla con desconfianza, nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería hablarme y ella como que no sabia o no le dijeron nada para que este aquí enfrente de mi hablándome como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

-me llamo Isabella Swan.

-muy bonito nombre para ser escocesa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-fruncí el ceño.

-¡Oye! No lo dije para ofenderte. Lo siento yo solo quería decir que es un nombre muy bonito he italiano para una chica que vive en Escocia y que casi no se pueden pronunciar.

Suspire.

-discúlpame tu a mi no suelo hablar con mucha personas en realidad.

-me da la impresión de que no-se rio-las personas hablan mucho de ti y de cosas raras pasan a tu alrededor cada vez que estas con una persona.

-bueno… no se en verdad que ocurre pero yo te juro que no lo hago yo.

-entiendo…

-no, tú no entiendes.

-te comprendemos mas de que tu crees-dijo una voz fría y a la vez muy sexy.

Me voltee y vi a Edward atrás de mi con su mirada asesina posada en mi como hace unas horas.

-Ed podrías ser mas amable-dijo la chica rubia-soy Rosalie peor todos me llaman Rose.

-encantada de conocerte-dije.

-yo soy Emmet y si quieres algo mas-se me acerco tanto que sentí su respiración en mi cuello.

Me sonroje tanto que casi no podía decir nada y mas aun, me puse nerviosa que derrame mi bebida y casi mancha mi pantalón pero con un pensamiento d que volviera a su lugar vi el tiempo regresar lentamente como una cámara en reversa hasta quedar en el tiempo donde Emmet se me acercaría.

-Ni se te ocurra-le advertí.

-¿Qué?-dijo.

-no te vayas acerca tanto a mi.

-mierda como supiste…

-lo intuí-le corte.

-bueno hermanos míos ella es Isabella-dijo Alice.

-se pueden sentar, si así lo quieren hay mucho espacio-dije.

-Wow la bahía se ve muy bonita-dijo Rose.

-lo se.

Me fui abriendo mas a ellos y el único que no hablaba era Edward que me miraba fijamente y eso me ponía nerviosa y a la vez me cabreaba un poco.

-tienes algún problema conmigo-dije.

-la verdad si.

-¿Cuál?

-No deberías ser tan hipócrita.

-¡Edward!-exclamo Alice.

-¿Disculpa?

-lo que oíste niña.

Me fui poniendo furiosa con el por decirme algo tan injusto hacia a mi persona.

-yo no te obligue a que te sentaras aquí, yo no te caigo bien así que por que no te largas.

-lo haría pero mis hermanos dejarlos aquí con una persona como tu me preocuparía mucho-dijo cínico.

-lárgate-le dije.

En la cafetería solo quedábamos nosotros cinco ya que los demás siempre comían lo más rápido posible para no estar en la misma habitación que yo y si fuera por las clases jamás asistirían en el mismo salón que yo.

-me iré cuando me de la gana-su voz era fría.

Me sentí tan furiosa con ese tipo que casi podía matarlo si fuera mas fuerte que el.

-lárgate-le repetí.

-es que no sabes escuchar o ¿que? No me iré sin mis hermanos niña.

Con un movimiento de mi mano lo aleje lo más rápido y fuerte de mi. Lo que a él no le sorprendió para nada y a mi me asusto mucho.

-¿Qué? No… entiendo…

-ahora que si la regaste hermano-Dijo Emmet riéndose.

-cállate imbécil-dijo.

-Ed por favor no la presiones mas-dijo Alice a lo que yo fruncí el ceño.

-¿presionarme a que?

-Isabella solo escúchanos quieres-dijo Rose-Edward lo hizo por algo…

-no me importa nada de lo que me digan-dije tomando mi bolso-ya pase por algo así una vez y no quiere que vuelva a pasar.

-pero Isabe…

-¡NO!-grite-ya tengo en mi conciencia tres muertes y no quiere agregarle cuatro mas así que hagan lo que los demás hacen ignórame por completo.

-déjenla esta asustada-dijo Edward-es un gatito asustado nada mas.

-no me provoques o…

-¿o que? Me volverás a tirar-sonrió cínicamente-me tomaste con la guardia baja pero no sucederá otra vez.

-Ed déjame que hablemos con ella-pidió Rose.

-tu no ayudas mucho hermano-dijo Emmet-al parecer tu presencia la cabrea mas de lo que esta.

-él empezó así que no me importa si lo mando volando a China-dije molesta.

-quieres hablar niña si o no.

-¡No!

-bueno eso es suficiente para mi vámonos.

-¡Edward!-exclamo Rose

-¿Qué? Ella no quiere saber lo que es y por mi esta bien.

-¿Qué soy?

-si lo que somos nosotros-dijo Emmet.

-no entiendo.-dije confundida.

-ya me di cuenta-dijo con sarcasmo Edward.

-si vienes con nosotros te contaremos todo-dijo Alice.

-no se…

-quieres saber o no mi paciencia tiene un limite niña.

-esta bien-dije sonriendo-si no implica nada peligroso iré con ustedes.

-esta decidido-dijo Emmet-después de clases en la salida nos vemos.

Al irse los hermanos de Edward dejándonos a los dos solos en la cafetería mientras nos lanzábamos dagas por los ojos el uno al otro solo con cada toque chispas se formaban en el ambiente y no hablo literalmente esta vez, si se podían ver chipas de color azul en nuestro entorno lo que me hizo confundir mas y preguntarme si alguien las podría ver.

-Solo nosotros las vemos.

-¿Qué?

-creo que si eres sorda.

-idiota-masculle.

-gracias, suelen decírmelo todo el tiempo.

-ahora niña dime tu pregunta.

No conteste.

-no quieres saber lo que eres y lo que somos.

-si pero me da miedo la respuesta.

-viendo como vives no me cabe la duda.

-siempre eres tan sarcástico y cínico al responder.

-es un don que se me dio preciosa y no pienso malgastarlo-me guiño un ojo.

-idiota-suspire con pesadez-¿Qué soy y de donde vengo?

-para empezar solo te diré que vienes de un planeta lejano a cien millones años luz llamado Oriel-explico con seriedad-eres la ultima de tu descendencia por lo que se, somos igual que los humanos solo que tenemos mas inteligencia y poderes según nuestra vitalidad en el planeta de donde estemos.

-¿ah? ¿Vitalidad?

-es la fuerza de la pureza en el universo donde la luz nos da poder-dijo-solo se que eres descendiente de ese planeta por la cadena que traes puesta y los rumores sobre ti atan los cabos sueltos.

Toque mi cadena de oro puro que tenia incrustada una extraña piedra azul corbato que parecía no existir en la tierra la cual encontré a los seis años de edad por un rio el cual sentí que me llamaba desde los sueños.

-esta la encontré hace unos años.

-es la piedra en honor a tu planeta todo habitantes la llevaba ya fueran cadenas, anillos o brazaletes.-dijo volteándose-solo te diré eso si quieres saber mas nos vemos mas tarde.

Me quede sorprendida y pasmada con lo que me había dicho ¿soy un extraterrestre? ¿Aliens? ¿Un bicho raro? ¿Monstro? La idea de pensar que era un ser maligno me asusto mucho y que por eso habían muerto esas personas por hacerme daño. Soy que una anciana por que cien millones de años luz no queda a la vuelta de la esquina y descubrir que casi dieciocho años de mi vida no eran lo que aparentaba ser.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: capi 1 subido espero les allá gustado este capi tan interesante que les he escrito en esta historia tan fascínate que solo constara de unos 12 capítulos con epigolo incluido así que ya saben *w* dejen sus rews chicas y gracias por seguirnos en FACEBOOK me encontraran como Stephania. Cardozo. 5 (todo junto por favor) saludos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Galaxia del Sur**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Primero que todos los personajes de Twilight no nos me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fics o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M así que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Capitulo 2**

El misterio que rodea el entorno de los Cullens hace que me intrigue más en saber más de ese tal planeta Otiel, omiel, oriel o como sea que se llame ya que no puedo creer tan fácilmente que lo que me pasa tiene que ver con que soy un ¿Aliens? Por así decirlo. Esto va mas allá de mí compresión y tal vez las respuestas no me gustaran, a veces es mejor quedarse callado si no te van a gustar las respuestas que conseguirás.

Las últimas clases son biología y matemáticas cosas muy fáciles para mí. Mi intelecto va mucho mas allá de una chica inteligente hasta el punto de saber cosas que nunca en mi vida había estudiado. Alice y Rose estaban juntos en parejas y hablando muy animadamente mientras Edward me miraba con una sonrisa burlona y Emmet hacia su trabajo de disección.

Tenía miedo de que esas muertes hubieran sido por mi culpa y mas sabiendo que habían madres que aunque no supieran lo que sus hijos hacían en las calles no merecían morir de esa manera. Los recuerdos de ese día me embargan en momentos cuando las cosas se ponen muy raras a mi alrededor y ahora mismo con estos misteriosos chicos que saben mas de mi vida que mis propios padres es aterrador como ninguna otra cosa.

Al terminar mi disensión yo sola ya que nadie esta dispuesto hacer mi pareja siempre termino primero que los demás y con un perfecto sobresaliente con ello. Me siento en mi puesto nuevamente, giro mi cabeza para poder mirar por la ventana y los recuerdos me embargan…

"_**Después de que mi padre me regañara sin saber el por que de tal paliza se fue sin decir ni una sola palabra, mi madre solo lloraba cada vez que ocurría algo como esto. Mis heridas se curaban por si solas y nadie mas que yo conocía eso. Baje al rio oculto entre una arboleda a unos metros mas de mi casa donde nadie había estado nunca. Me desnude y me lance al rio donde el agua me recibió con mucho frio y solo una sonrisa de alegría se formo en mi rostro pleno. Llevaba por lo menso una hora metida en el agua donde mis heridas se cerraron por completo sin dejar rastro de que alguna vez fui golpeada. Al salir me vestí lentamente como lo hacia siempre y si quería evitar mas golpizas trataba de no llegar a casa temprano cuando estaba mi padre.**_

_**Por la avenida de la plaza que ya estaba casi desolada por la hora iba caminando con paso firme cuando el panadero me saludo.**_

_**-Isabella niña que haces tu sola ha esta hora.**_

_**-Hola señor Twetir, venia de hacer una tarea.**_

_**Si, había mentido.**_

_**-niña cuidado ha estas horas y mas con esos robos constantes-me advirtió.**_

_**-lo tendré Señor.**_

_**-toma.**_

_**Me lanzo una bolsa con pastelillos de miel.**_

_**-gracias.**_

_**El solo me sonrió y yo tome rumbo subiendo por el sendero que me llevaría hasta mi casa en la parte norte del pueblo. Las aves habían volado haciendo mucho ruido lo que me parecía muy extraño ya que nunca se iban si una razón y eso lo sabia yo."**_

-Señorita Swan ya puede retirarse-me dijo el profesor sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-ah, si lo siento hasta mañana profesor.

Recogí mis cosas y me percate de que no había nadie más en el salón lo que me hizo apurarme para ir a las siguientes clases lo más rápido posible. En los pasillos me encontré con chicas de mi salón que me miraban muy mal.

-Ella es la rara-susurro una.

-no hay que acercársele-susurro otra.

-no vayamos a morir como Tom y sus amigos-dijo Otra mas.

Me aleje rápido de ese lugar antes de que perdiera la cordura y empezara a llorar por sus crueles comentarios. Yo no había matado a nadie fue un accidente pero la gente de este pueblo no lo ve así, todos los días alguien me recordaba esa noche y la tragedia de esos chicos.

El salón donde impartirían matemáticas estaba completamente vacio y ni rastro de algún alumno por la zona. Se me hizo muy extraño. Me senté como siempre al lado de la ventana donde se podía apreciar el paisaje de tan bella isla.

-Niña no vino el profesor.

Con un respingo vi a Edward parado en el marco de la entrada al salón con su típica sonrisa de chico malo. Me van a llamar loca si les digo que juraría que tenia una camisa color azul y ahora es color negro. Debía ser mi imaginación que me juega una mala pasada como muchas veces.

-gracias entonces me voy-dije tomando mi bolso con libros.

-no se te olvida algo.

Lo mire con confusión.

-¿Qué cosa?

-tenemos que hablar.

-cierto, bueno vámonos.

-primero yo voy adelante, segundo no me caes bien.

-en eso estamos de acuerdo y yo camino como mas se me plazca.

Con una sonrisa de infarto camino delante de mi y cuando uno de mis cuadernos se me había caído el ya no estaba por ningún lado del pasillo.

-¿Edward?

Lo llame pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

-debo estar imaginado cosas-hable para mi.

Camine rumbo a la salida donde me esperaban unas sonrientes Alice y Rose junto a un Emmet y Edward serios.

-Isabella apúrate-grito Alice.

-es más lenta que una tortuga-dijo Edward.

-Ed se mas amable quieres-le dijo Rose.

Camine hasta donde estaban los cuatro y con un seña de Emmet nos fuimos caminando hasta el prado de un acantilado que daba hacia el mar de la isla. Las ovejas que estaban en el pasto ni atención nos pararon, los siervos y caballos en su entorno estaban. Con el canto de los colibrís y aves el viento bailaba. La brisa era lo que mas me gustaba de la isla y ese olor a pureza que brindaba a uno era casi mágico en Escocia.

Se detuvieron todos e imite lo que hicieron.

-Bien, este es un buen lugar-dijo Emmet.

-estas segura de que quieres saber quien eres-dijo Alice.

-si esta aquí es más que obvio-dijo Edward.

-bien, primero que todo se nota que provienes del planeta Oriel-Comenzó Rose-y por la cadena que llevas puesta es mas que obvio de que planeta vienes ya que cada planeta en el universo tiene un piedra por la que identificarse.

-Pero… si esta la encontré en la orilla del rio-dije.

-pero no llego a ti por casualidad-dijo Alice-las piedras que tienen dueños no dejan de existir al menos que tengan descendientes a quien darles sus piedras de vida. Y si la piedra esta contigo es pro que eres su dueña.

-no entiendo...

-haber en pocas palabras para que entiendas tonta-dijo Edward-es que la piedra ya tiene un dueño predilecto y si se pierde vuelve a donde su dueña ósea tú.

-entiendo… pero ¿Por qué estoy aquí y no en Oriel?

-no lo sabemos-dijo Rose-lo que sabemos es que el planeta Oriel fue destruido y borrado del universo entre una batalla con el planeta Firex.

-¿planeta Firex?

-bueno… nosotros somos descendientes del planeta Firex.-dijo Alice.

-oh, y que paso.

-los dos planetas entraron en guerra aunque se desconoce el por que de ello y ambos planetas sagrados fueron destruidos entre el odio y la codicia-dijo Emmet-Edward te lo puede explicar mejor.

-mira niña idiota, soy el príncipe menor Edward y mi padre el gran infeliz quería el poder de la vitalidad que es el Codex y como el Rey del planeta Oriel lo desapareció los dos planetas que gozaban de una armonía se rompió al perturbar con armas de mayor magnitud los planetas y así romper sus núcleos. Se supone que los planetas estaban en alianzas amistosas y una boda que incluía en todo eso con la hija menor del Rey Mariol. Yo era el prometido de dichosa niña pero me negué a cargar con una cría recién nacida como prometida así que mi hermano mayor tomo mi lugar y yo fui al campo de batalla.

-y que paso con esa niña-dije muy curiosa.

-se dice que murió antes de que saliera de la atmosfera del planeta. Y el Codex quedo vagando por el espacio exterior y posiblemente este en algún planeta.

-por eso estamos en la Tierra buscando el Codex pero jamás imaginamos que una hija de Oriel estuviera aquí-dijo Rose.

-yo no sabia nada-dije mirando al pasto-desde mi nacimiento he vivido con mis padres y había tenido una vida normal hasta aquel día.

-así el día de la muerte-dijo Edward cínico.

-solo hemos visto una Orielista en todo este trayecto en busca del Codex-dijo Emmet-lo más raro es por que te enviarían aquí.

-se nota que la muy tonta no sabe-dijo Edward-si a vivido aquí desde bebe no recuerda nada tarado.

-tienes razón.

-padre querrá saber de ella-dijo Rose.

-no se para que decirle si no vale mucho-dijo Edward.

-el dijo que si encontrábamos una Orielista se la lleváramos-dijo Emmet.

-no hablen de mi como si no estuviera aquí-les grite.

-lo siento Isabella-dijo Alice.

-ahora díganme que es el Codex.

-es la fuerza de la vitalidad, es un poder que da a cualquier planeta así este en las peores condiciones para respirar y vivir el Codex lo convierte en un ambiente sano-dijo Rose.

-también protege el planeta que lo resguarda de la maldad-dijo Alice.

-se dice que también tiene el poder del tiempo y de la destrucción si cae en manos equivocadas-dijo Emmet- el elegido por el universo deberá llevar paz al universo entero en las galaxias, norte, sur, este y oeste.

-y su padre para que quería tal poder-dije.

-para reconstruir el planeta desde luego-dijo Edward-para que más si no eso.

-no se… todo están confuso ahora.

-te daremos tiempo para que pienses en irte con nosotros-dijo Alice.

-así estarás con los tuyos, se que no somos del mismo planeta pero esteraras casi en casa-dijo Emmet.

-mi padre esta arrepentido de lo que paso hace años y la gran destrucción de los planetas-dijo Rose.

-déjenme pensarlo… por favor-estaba temblando por todo lo que me había dicho.

-te daremos un mes ya que eso es todo lo que necesitamos para buscar en la tierra el Codex-dijo Alice.

-ya podemos irnos, tengo hambre-dijo Edward.

Yo lo mire mal por su trato hacia mi persona desde que había llegado y hablado por primera vez conmigo.

-pues vete-le dije.

-hay se esta molestando otra vez la nena-se burlo.

-Edward ya basta-dijo Emmet.

-por lo menos niña dinos un lugar donde quedarnos a dormir y comer-dijo cínico-a no sabes.

-el mejor lugar para comer en Tobermory es en el Western Isles Hotel, donde encontraran tres restaurantes. De todas formas, el mas barato es Highland Cottage Hotel, en Breadalbane Street, con un precio mas moderado-les dije pensando en que mas les podía decir-aun asi el puerto esta lleno de locales tradicionales donde comer como el bar del Hotel Mishnish y si van un poco mas arriba encontraran Island Bakery o Green Barn.

-Wow-dijo Alice.

-no se que escoger-dijo Rose-son tantos.

-yo digo que vayamos a todos-dijo Emmet.

-donde la comida y el servicio sea el mejor hay es donde nos quedaremos, gracias niña idiota por la información que nos has proporcionado-dijo Edward-pero aun me caes mal.

Lo mire con furia y es que tiene una facilidad para hacerme cabrear cada vez que habré su bocaza a cada minuto. No le iba a contestar para darle el gusto eso si que no primero mi orgullo antes de responderle.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos antes de que oscurezca más e Isabella no pueda ver nada-dijo Emmet.

-eh... no se preocupen por mi ya estoy acostumbrada-dije negándome-además vayan a comer.

-vámonos-dijo Edward casi alejado de nosotros-no ven que dijo que no.

-¡Edward! Que mal educado eres-grito Alice.

-nunca dije que fuera un caballero.

-eres imposible hermano-negó con la cabeza Emmet.

Todos caminamos sendero abajo mientras Alice y Rose me contaban mas sobre "mi planeta" y de come era la vida allá. Me interesaba conocer ese planeta aunque es una lastima que ya no exista. En el sendero triple nos separamos yo yendo sendero arriba y ellos bajando a la bahía. Mi casa estaba a oscuras y recordé que mi madre fue a visitar a unas de sus amigas y no llegaba hasta mañana en la tarde, mi padre estaba en el barco y posiblemente no lo viera hasta el lunes.

Al buscar la llave por uno de los materos donde la escondía mi madre entre a la casa sin encender las luces ya que no hambre tenía así que me iría a dormir a mi cuarto. Alguien me tomo por la cintura y mientras que con su otra mano me tapo la boca haciendo que ahogara un grito de terror.

-shhh… por fin solos los dos…

¿Padre? ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-vamos a lamer ese coñito virgen como hace años quería hacerlo.

Su voz lasciva hizo que tuviera nauseas. Mi padre que no era mi padre estaba diciendo que me quería violar, no, yo no quería que me tocara pero fue en vano cuando me ato en la cama y con una mordaza en mi boca para que evitara mis gritos. Sus manos recorriéndome de arriba abajo con lascivida, su manso se pose en mi camisa con botones que fue desabrochando con rapidez hasta dejar ver mi sostén de encaje negro que llevaba puesto. A cada toque de el me sentía sucia y solo sollozaba cada vez que su lengua rodeaba mi pezón. La única prenda que me protegía era mi braga que no había sido despojada de mi cuerpo.

Con sus dedos pellizco mi pezón y con la otra fue bajando hasta meter en mi braga su mano y estimular mi clítoris. Yo no quería hacer esto y mi cuerpo tenia un miedo feroz, cuando en verdad necesito que algo pase no sucede nada y eso es lo que mas me frustra en estos momentos.

Metió con brusquedad en mi intimidad un dedo y desde mi interior saco un poco de mi líquido y con eso floto mi clítoris lo que me hizo llorar más todavía. En lo único que podía pensar era en escapar pero sabía que era inútil ese pensamiento ya que estaba completamente indefensa. Cuando se desabrocho sus pantalones dejando ver su miembro un escalofrió de terror absoluto me embargo.

_Edward_

Fue el primer pensamiento que me vino a mi cabeza, sabia que el era el único a quien mi razonamiento llamaba.

_Edward_

Gritaba mi mente como si el pudiera escucharme de donde el estuviera. Mi padre floto su miembro en mi entrada repetidas veces lo que hizo que me revolviera en la cama y llorara más aun.

_¡Edward ayúdame!_

Y como si hubiera escuchado mis plegarias allí estaba Edward sosteniendo por el cuello a mi padre Charlie o mejor dicho un Don nadie ya que en verdad no tenemos sangre congénita lo que me alegra en el alma de verdad. Alice y Rose me desataron los pies y manos en lo que Emmet me tapo con una manta. Edward le planto un puño en la cara a Charlie y dos mas en el estomago y cuando Charlie le pagaba su brazo rebotaba como si golpeara la goma o algo mucho mas duro ya que a Edward nada le así daño es mas para él eran como cosquillas lo que Charlie le golpeaba.

Rose me pregunto en donde estaba mi habitación y en unos segundos Emmet venia con Alice, traían un vestido mío de invierno con una chaqueta y zapatillas. Edward al dejar inconsciente y casi al borde la muerte a Charlie me tome en brazos. En sus brazos yo me sentía segura aunque al principio nos tratáramos mal yo sentía alivio, consuelo y protección a su lado. Bajamos hasta el rio donde los hombres se fueron dejándome con las chicas, me bañe para borrar todo rastro de Charlie y tome la decisión de irme con ellos. Me vestí y Rose me trajo ropa interior lo que me hizo sentir alivio ya que no iba a ir por hay sin nada debajo puesto.

-Me voy con ustedes-dije.

-¿Qué?-dijo Emmet.

-he decidido que me voy con ustedes lo antes posible.

Y con eso sentencie mis últimas palabras.

-sabes que no hay vuelta atrás si te vas con nosotros-dijo Rose.

Yo asentí.

-en ese caso nos vamos mañana al amanecer-dijo Edward sin mirarme pero su voz sonaba furiosa-es la mejor decisión que has tomado Isabella.

-no te arrepentirás amiga ya lo veras-sonrió Alice-y que bueno que Edward te escucho si no ya seria muy tarde.

¿Edward me escucho? ¿Cómo puede ser eso?

Lo mire asombrada.

-me escuchaste…

-al parecer tiene contacto contigo lo que es muy raro-explico Emmet-primera vez que pasa algo así. Debe ser por que eres una Orielista y tienes el poder de penetrar las mentes.

-la verdad es que no tengo idea pero solo quiero olvidar lo que casi iba a pasar-dije llorando.

-shhh… Isa, menso mal que Edward y nosotros llegamos y no ocurrió-dijo Rose abrazándome.

-será mejor que vayamos al hotel a descansar-dijo Edward.

-vamos Isa así olvidaras lo que te ocurrió-dijo Alice.

Yo sonreí antes sus ánimos.

Edward se me acerco y me cargo en brazos.

-puedo caminar sabes-dije fingiendo molestia.

-pero es mejor así nena-dijo sonriéndome.

-como quieras.

-es lo que quiero-lo mire y me sonroje al tenerlo tan cerca de mi cara así que me voltee a lo que el se carcajeo ante mi acto.

**Continuara….**

**N/A: tad dah… jajaja el capi tuvo algo intenso creo yo jajaj pero me gusto mucho aunque ese padre de Isabella sea un infeliz que ha que matarlo ¬¬)L ya lo mato ya verán… que bueno que Edward llego a tiempo si no pobre de Bella :( bueno saludos y gracias por sus Rews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Galaxia del Sur**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Primero que todos los personajes de Twilight no nos me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fics o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M así que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Capitulo dedicado a IsaKristen**

**Capitulo 3**

A la mañana siguiente desayunamos cerca de un puesto en la bahía del Mull, Alice y Rose me acompañaron todo el día cuidándome y entreteniéndome. Se que ellas querían que olvidara mi mala experiencia con mi Charlie pero es que sinceramente esos recuerdos me perturbaban. Edward y Emmet fueron hacer unas cosas para el viaje que las chicas me dijeron que no tenía importancia.

Me cambie de ropa con una muda que me dio Alice que era casi de mi misma talla, al estar lista nos dirigimos al puerto para apreciar a la gaviotas volar y el viento era la mejor parte de del puerto. La brisa fresca y pura pegándome en la cara que me la dejaba fría y me hacia sonreír de pura dicha. Alice la había perdido de vista cuando Rose y yo la encontramos en una tienda de postres.

No se en verdad de donde sacaban tanto dinero las chicas para comprar todo lo que le apetecía, aunque me ofrecieron comprarme mas ropa yo me negué rotundamente al recibir algo de ellas. Cuando no es Alice es Rose la que se pierde de mi vista en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Rose estaba comprando comida Gourmet. Nos invito a sentarnos con ella y seria mentirosa si les dijera que no tenia hambre, Rose pidió una barbaridad de aperitivos y todos eran carísimos en la carta. Yo ni con mi mejor salario podría pagarme algo así en mi vida prefiero mil veces cocinármelo yo misma.

La asombrosa cantidad de comida que pidieron era inmensa, una barbaridad abusiva para comer. Yo también comí mucho no lo voy a negar pero no tanto como ellas. Cuando llego el Maître con la cuenta y los postres que eran diez en total de diferentes tipos ellas solo sonrieron y empezaron a comérselos como si no hubieran hace rato comida una tonelada de comida. Me acerque haber la cuenta y casi me desmayo de lo pálida que me puse, tendrías que ser millonario para pagar semejante numero con varios ceros en ello.

Al salir de allí por fin pude suspirar de alivio ya que la gente turista no dejaba de vernos cuando estábamos sentadas en las mesas, Alice y Rose eran tan inocentes cuando se trataban de costumbres humanas. Al salir de allí eran como las cuatro de la tarde y decidimos dar un paseo por la plaza donde un tipo le quito la cartera a Rose la cual noqueó al tipo y Alice le borro la memoria por lo que entendí. El otro tipo que lo acompañaba disparo un arma haciendo que varios en el parque se fueran huyendo del lugar, Alice con lo frágil que parece arremetió con el tipo que le había disparado una tercera vez. Las balas al momento de impactar con ella solo se devolvían al contrario e impactaban contra un árbol o solo caían al piso.

El miedo de que nos llegara a pasar algo era lo que me impulsaba a gritar por ayuda donde llegaron unos oficiales a llevarse a los atracadores. Alice no tenia ninguna rasguño y manchas de sucio en sus ropas igual Rose que estaba intacta como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada. A veces a mi misma me costaba recordar que ellos no son completamente humanos.

El saber de que yo no soy lo que era me asustaba y a la vez me daba curiosidad descubrir mas sobre mi pasado y mis antecesores. Quizás mis padres estén vivos y buscando como también podrían estar muertos. Muy en el fondo sabia que no estarían con vida y ni yo misma se que me da esa certeza.

Trataría de preguntar al padre de Edward que mas sabe de los orígenes de mi planeta de nacimiento, como murieron mis padres y por que soy la única sobreviviente de ese planeta, sin olvidar como llegue a parar al planeta tierra. Mil preguntas se formaban en mi cabeza sin parar a cada segundo.

Alice y Rose estaban dando sus declaraciones sobre el robo, mientras a mi ni siquiera me prestaban atención como si no pudieran verme ya que cuando pasaban delante mío ni una mirada me echaban algo que era muy raro ¿y todo a mi alrededor no raro ya? Por que si no lo es que me den un tiro.

¿Edward será bipolar?

Tengo mis dudas sobre el ya que sus cambios de aptitud y humor dan mucho que decir cuando se refiere a mi es un cambio totalmente brusco en su personalidad. No me agrada ese tipito para nada solo hace que me cabree mas con el y la única conversación que hemos tenido es la de ¡batalla de insultos! Y son constantemente siempre que nos veos frente a frente.

-Bella es hora de irnos-dijo Alice.

-ya puedes salir-dijo Rose.

¿Salir? ¿A que se refieren?

-deja de ser invisible-se rio Rose.

A eso se referían… sabia que no era normal que me ignoraran, que bien yo lo sabía pero ni me di cuenta.

-no se como volver a la normalidad-dije.

-es fácil piensa en algo que te alegre mucho-dijo Rose.

La imagen de cuando era niña en la bahía, el mar con olas salvajes que pagaban a la pared haciendo que el agua salada pegara en mi cara. Iba yo, hacia el cabo del arcoíris, oí una melodía antes del amanecer y es una que jamás podre olvidar.

-bien isa has vuelto a la normalidad-dio saltos Alice.

-todo es posible mientras sepas concentrarte bien en tus emociones-dijo Rose- solo fue un acto reflejo y la necesidad de protegerse que hizo que se activara ese poder de invisibilidad.

Suspire.

-menos mal que volví a la normalidad no me hubiera imaginado estar todo el tiempo invisible y asustar a la gente-me reí.

-mejor vámonos que los chicos deben estar preocupados-dijo Alice.

-ya sabes como se pone Emmet cuando estoy lejos de el-se río Rose.

La mire confundida.

-ah, cierto Isa no sabe que Emmet no es tu hermano si no tu marido-dijo Alice

-¿Que?... Pero... Pero...

- si lo se, es difícil comprender-dijo Rose con un suspiro- es que el Rey nos ordeno para no levantar sospechas amorosas y que era lo mejor ser hermanos todos aquí en la tierra.

Analizaba lo que me estaba explicando Rose. Ya de por si es difícil saber que no eras lo que siempre pensabas que fuiste y ahora me entero de que no son hermanos si no esposos ¿ahora que sigue? ¿Alice es la hija perdida?

-Isa yo soy la esposa del hermano mayor de Edward-me dijo Alice-yo solo los acompaño en la misión como espía que soy es mi deber seguir al Rey en sus ordenes.

Que bien no era la hija si no una espía de su planeta. Ya nada puede ser peor.

-isa...

-me gusta mas bella-le corto-le corto Rose.

-pues a mi me gusta llamarla Isa-sacando su lengua Alice a Rose.

-chicas mejor díganme Isabella así no hay problemas-dije.

Las dos asintieron.

-Isabella una pregunta-dijo Alice un poco infantil.

-dime.

-estas completamente segura de que te quieres ir con nosotros-dijo.

Me quede pensativa.

En la forma en que he vivido todos estos anos han sido un verdadero infierno a pesar de las pequeñas cosas buenas que me han ocurrido. Hay momentos de alegrías y aunque son pocas las guardo bien en mi mente. También la bella mujer que vi en un hermoso sueño hace mas de cinco años, no he vuelto a soñar mas con ella desde que era pequeña y el lugar a donde me había transportado era tan hermoso que casi me hacia llorar de felicidad.

La gente del pueblo me trataba como una lunática. La rara. Desde ese día hasta a mí a veces me da miedo saber que soy un ¿Aliens? Si vamos a referirme a mi misma de esa forma suena demente. Si me voy con ellos mi vida tal vez cambien en particular y estaré en un entorno mas adecuado para mi que en donde estoy ahora.

-Si, estoy segura.

-en ese caso mañana iremos a Venezuela-la voz profunda de Edward hizo voltearnos a nosotras.

-Rose esta bien mi amor-Emmet fue directo a Rose a la que beso-nos enteramos de lo ocurrido.

-no soy una indefensa Emmet y lo sabes-reprocho Rose.

-lo se solo que temí lo peor y no puedes culparme de preocuparme por ti-la beso.

¡Ok! Ahora si que lo creo. ¿Rose y Emmet? Quien iba a decirlo.

-dejando atrás a los tortolos insufribles-dijo Edward-ya nos vamos a Venezuela y de hay a casa por fin.

Con su mirada fría como el hielo me miro fijamente que se podía cortar la tensión en el aire de solo mirarnos de esa forma tan intensa. Yo no iba a ceder terreno pero Alice me empujo dando sus saltos que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, ya podía ver el impacto en mi cara pero eso jamás llego.

Al abrir mis ojos un Edward me miraba divertido.

-deberías tener mas cuidado torpe niña-dijo cínico-no ando rescatando damiselas en apuros todo el día así que evita los problemas pequeña idiota.

Ahora si que me cabree con el, lo voy a matar…

-Lo siento Isabella-dijo Alice-no fue mi intensión.

-no te preocupes suele ocurrir-le sonreí.

-bien si terminaron con charla podemos transportarnos-dijo Edward-Emmet mueve el culo aquí.

Yo no sabía en si que hacer pero Alice y Rose me explicaron amablemente lo que tenia que hacer. Con unos tatuajes que no me había fijado que tenían los chicos en sus manos recitaron unas palabras. Estaba en algo multicolor que esta brillando como una cueva pero a la vez no era lo que parecía ser, los chicos seguían con sus ojos cerrados mientras yo veía algo tan hermoso como esto y de un momento a otro todo quedo en oscuridad absoluta para darle paso a un sol brillante. Hacia un calor en este lugar comparado con Escocia.

-bien, hemos llegado-dijo Emmet-que te parece Isabella.

-Wow. Es fabuloso como se trasladan de un lugar a otro en unos segundos.

-bien ya saben que hacer-dijo Edward y todos asintieron-busque bien y en cuatro horas nos vemos-se acerco mas a mi con su sonrisa cínica- y tú niña busca un lugar donde pasar la noche si no dormirás en el lago.

Antes de que pudiera chillar mil palabrotas todos habían desaparecido como el polvo.

Suspire.

Camine por lo que debía ser el un parque y agarre varios folletos que una oficial me ofreció y si me preguntaran donde aprendí hablar español no sabría que decir. El lago estaba azul aunque contaminado y se distinguía a Lena en el, algunas lanchas pasaban y me advirtieron que no me afincara mucho a la baranda si no quería caerme. Les pregunte por una posada. Había una mas adelante donde una anciana me atendió y pedí cuartos para tres personas y una matrimonial pensando en Rose y Emmet.

El calor era horrible para alguien como yo que esta acostumbrada al frio pero era soportable cuando el aire acondicionado estaba prendido en toda la posada. Eran las diez de la noche y ninguno había llegado me dispuse a cenar y decirle a la señora que mis amigos llegarían en una hora rezando de que así fuera.

No podía dormir pensando en que estaban bien, hasta que unos golpes leves en mi puerta me levantaron. Era Alice que se iba a dormir y quería verme primero. Cuando le iba a preguntar de cómo me había encontrado ella solo dijo que es muy fácil ver mi aura.

Cerré la puerta después de que ella se fuera y me dijera que onda con eso del "Aura" y quien lo diría yo tener un aura débil que casi no brilla, no sabia que ellos podían ver eso y todavía tiene el descaro de decirme que mi aura es débil, ha que va no me quejo así es mas fácil, creo.

Pensé que no podía dormirme pero en un instante caí rendida a los brazos de Morfeo sin que me diera cuenta.

"_**-por favor solo un poco mas señora, puje-la voz de una señora que ayudaba en lavor de parto a una mujer muy hermosa-ya salió la cabeza solo puje una vez mas.**_

_**Con un grito desgarrador una pequeña niña había nacido.**_

_**-es una niña mi señora-le entrego a la bebe la anciana-llamen al Amo.**_

_**Unas sirvientas se fueron tras la orden y en un instante entro un hombre con el cabello rubio y unos ojos verdes que sonreía a la mujer con amor. Se sentó al lado de ella y la beso en los labios, la bebe estaba en los brazos de su madre dormida con su dedito aferrado al de su madre. El solo sonrió y dejo un beso casto en la frente de la pequeña niña.**_

_**-es hermosa como tu Virhath-dijo.**_

_**-y tan decidida como tu Virhoth.**_

_**A pesar de que sabía que era un sueño raro Isabella sentía que estaba allí como si hubiera ido al pasado, se veía todo con claridad.**_

_**La mujer hermosa con el cabello plateado y unos ojos azules le entrego a la niña a su señor que hace un rato estaba sentado con ella y la coloco en una cuna muy hermosa que parecía hecha de cristal y mármol pulido. La puerta se abrió y entraron varios niños y adolecentes tanto como hombres adultos a la habitación sonriendo.**_

_**-Mami ya nació-dijo un niño pequeño.**_

_**-mami que es, niña o niño-dijo otro.**_

_**-mami estas bien-pregunto un adolecente.**_

_**Y las preguntas siguieron cayendo hasta que les presento formalmente a su pequeña hermanita recién nacida. La niña con cabellos negros como la noche no se parecía en nada en el color rubio de sus hermanos. **_

_**Eran un total de treinta hermanos mayores por lo que se podía contar en la habitación, todos muy contentos por la niña nacida en los años del cometa Flizuir en la edad de oro.**_

_**-sabes que ella será dada en matrimonio-le dijo el a su esposa que asintió triste-el joven que he escogido se negó rotundamente a casarse con ella y protegerla pero su corazón esta confundido así que ella será la esposa de Gionth el hijo mayor de Gal.**_

_**-solo espero que ella sea feliz con el-la mujer con una lagrima en su mejilla-no entiendo por que en una semana se la tienen que llevar.**_

_**-así son las cosas de este planeta al nacer una niña en la familia-dijo en un suspiro-pero yo escogí lo mejor para ella y me asegurare de que no la traten mal"**_

Me desperté al instante. Ese sueño fue al mas raro que he tenido en toda mi vida a parte de cuando era niña y ese se queda corto comparado con este. El sueño me dejo algo intrigada por que solo era un sueño pero a la vez se veía como una realidad tan clara como la mía.

Me tense al recordar que la niña fue dada a matrimonio concertado con otro planeta y eso era algo cruel para alguien que no tenía voz ni voto en eso. Caray, solo era un bebe y en una semana seria esposa de un chico mayor que ella, no culpo a tipo que no la quiso era mucho trabajo tener de esposa a un bebe recién nacido.

Me levante para bañarme y cepillarme lo dientes. Baje a desayunar con una cara llena de ojeras como si no hubiera dormido y en realidad a pesar de que dormir bien apartando el sueño me siento muy agotada mentalmente como físicamente. La anciana me recibió con un buen plato de Arepas rellenas de pollo mechado con mayonesa dentro de ella. Jamás en mi vida había probado algo así pero estaba delicioso y muy rico en verdad.

Todo a veces en mi mente se volvía confuso cuando pasaba de algo a otro lado, ya no se que pensar y gracias a Dios que solo es un sueño y uno no muy bonito en realidad. El desayuno con café con leche le daba un toque muy delicioso que te hacia suspirar de placer y al cabo de unos diez minutos volvió la señora con unas empanadas de carne mechada que estaban de locura.

Alice bajo con una cara parecida a la mía y casi se cae de las escaleras al bostezar del sueño. Rose bajo con un Emmet muy feliz y Edward… bueno el con su típica cara de macho alfa idiota gruño cínico de siempre. Debo concederle que siempre es pulcro en su apesto y eso lo hace buen chico en si cuando no es el imbécil total del mundo cuando se lo propone serlo en verdad.

-buenos días jóvenes-saludo la anciana y todos les contestaron amablemente.

El desayuno transcurrió normal entre bromas y conversaciones serias de la misión que tenían ellos y algunos más de su pueblo.

-Estas lista Isabella-dijo Emmet.

-¿para que?-lo mire confundida.

-despierta del sueño Isabella-dijo Alice.

-sigue dormida que no se acuerda-rio Rose.

Yo no sabia de que me hablaban.

-pequeña niña ingenua-cerro los ojos Edward mientras negaba con la cabeza-siempre supe que tenias retraso metal pero me lo has confirmado-sonrió cínico-es la hora de irnos a la nave madre.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: bueno lo prometido es deuda, el capitulo cuatro espero les allá gustado mucho, no quiero escenas Hot por si lo preguntan hasta dentro de unos cuatro o cinco capítulos más. Saludos y gracias por sus Rews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Galaxia del Sur**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Primero que todos los personajes de Twilight no nos me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fics o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M así que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Capítulo dedicado a Gaby-chan y Isakristen.**

**Capitulo 4**

Como es que nadie se ha dado cuenta de que hay una nave en medio del lago de Maracaibo ¡pero que digo! Si es enorme y justo casi al lado del puente General Rafael Urdaneta, todos esos carros pasando y no se dan cuenta de la enorme y espaciosa nave enfrente de todos ellos.

Alice me tiene sostenida para no caerme ya que no se volar y según ellos los Orielistas no vuelan solo saltan a grandes alturas. La nave en su interior era grande con un pasillo sin fin desde donde yo estaba.

Edward iba en la cabeza del grupo junto con Emmet a su lado derecho, los guardias me miraron con curiosidad y cabe decir que mucha. Las chicas estaban conmigo en todo momento y no me dejaban sola, había varios pasillos, tanto del lado izquierdo como del derecho.

-tranquila solo se tu misma-susurro Alice.

Asentí al mirarla.

La nave tenia mucha iluminación que se podría decir que era como un laboratorio de esas películas de científicos locos que te están observando constantemente. Al cabo de media hora caminando había unas puertas grandes custodiada por seis guardias armados.

-Príncipe Edward el Rey lo espera-hablo uno de ellos.

-eso lo se yo.

-¿Quién es ella? No puede pasar sin autorización-dijo acercándose hasta tomarme del brazo con fuerza.-solo los Firex tienen acceso a ver al Rey.

-yo... Soy..

-silencio ukata-dijo.

Pero el guardia antes de sacarme de allí una mano lo aparto bruscamente.

-no la vuelvas a tocar-rugió Edward-ella viene con nosotros y padre desea verle.

-no se me ha informado nada de esto Príncipe-dijo sin apartar la vista de mi-la ukata no debe estar en presencia del Rey.

-no la llames así General Ral-dijo Alice.

-ella entra y punto-sentencio Edward abriendo la puerta de un solo golpe y mirándome- entra o esperas invitación.

Rose me cogió una mano y entramos, la mirada de tal Ral la sentía en mi espalda como dagas traspasándome.

¡Miedo! Si tengo miedo.

Era un salón amplio con ventanas que daban a parís... ¿parís? ¿Que?... Pero si estamos en Maracaibo no debería ser parís ¿no?

-son los monitores que reflejan lo que se quiere ver-me dijo Rose-tranquila aquí todo es sorprendente y fuera de lógica.

-todo es tan extraño.

-ya te acostumbraras.

El salón estaba iluminado con luces de colores y otras blancas. Había guardias en el salón si moverse, estaban tiesos como estatuas; una alfombra color... No era de ¿plumas? De muchos colores.

Edward me sonrió cínicamente negando con la cabeza. Maldito siempre se tiene que estar burlando de mí a todo rato.

Dios… el salón era inmenso, cuantas veces lo he dicho... Mmmm... Probablemente unas miles de veces y todavía no lo creo, yo Isabella Swan en una nave madre.

-Alice... Como tengo... Que dirigirme a su alteza...

-solo has una reverencia y no muestres tus dientes.

-¿Por qué no?

-lo ven como un insulto de pelea-se encogió de hombros- hombres solo piensan con las pollas y no con el cerebro.

Me reí bajito.

-también no hables hasta que se te ordene hacerlo ya que no eres de nuestro planeta no tienes libertad de expresión y solo puedes hablar a tu antojo al menos que fueras de la familia real de otro planeta hay si haces lo que se te de la gana.

-oh! Son muchas cosas para procesar-dije- que onda con eso de no permitirme.

-es que se te considera una hiteati.

-¿hiteati? ¿Que es eso?

-quiere decir pobre ósea es un rango para la clase de gente que no tiene riquezas.

-¿y si soy clase media?

-se les califica como Still.

-¡still en serio!-alce una ceja-ustedes si que son raros.

-recuerda no alza tampoco la vista delante del Rey.

-entiendo, gracias Alice por ayudarme.

-tranquila no pasa nada, solo recuerda lo que te he dicho.

-¿Qué es Utaka?

-ah, eso… bueno significa Rata.

-¿Por qué? Me dijo de esa formo.

-gente con prejuicios y desconfiados-dijo-que no alteren sus comentarios vale.

-ya basta de tanta... Mmm.. Como se dice en la tierra. Ha si dejen de chismear nenas-dijo Emmet riendo-Isabella solo has lo que se te diga y punto.

-trata de ser torpe niña-dijo Edward-o de romper algo aunque con lo torpe que eres lo dudo mucho.

-déjala ya Ed-dijo Rose- la estas asustando.

-yo no tengo culpa de que aceptara venir-dijo-si tiene miedo, que venga a mis brazos que yo la consuelo.

Si, sarcasmo puro fue su voz.

-no gracias yo puedo sola-dije- y no tengo miedo.

Trague grueso al ver unas cosas babosas verdes pasear por el piso. Se me quedaron viendo y se inclinaron ante mí.

-solo son los de la limpieza-dijo Emmet.

-no creo que limpien mucho con esa baba-susurre para mi.

Los babosas con que limpiaban no se ya que solo veía el piso lleno de una baba verde casi parecía moco verde o gargajo cuando uno tiene gripe, no huele mal ya que si estuviera loca diría "esto es imposible, mátenme" o algo por el estilo pero el olor era a menta del valle con un aroma muy intenso aunque no me gustaría ser tocada por la babosa esa. Dejando atrás a los mocosos y no lo digo por que sean niños, seguíamos caminando por todo el camino hasta un pasillo angosto que solo podíamos pasar de uno en uno. Yo iba de ultima con la mirada atenta de Rose y Alice que me vigilaban, aunque ellas pensaban que no me deba cuenta que lo hacían, son tan tiernas por preocuparse por mi.

-auch...

Me tropezó con algo duro como la piedra.

-humana impertinente, utaka como ustedes no deben estar aquí-dijo el guardia.

-yo...

-silencio utaka-rugió.

- Mitedli ella está con nosotros-dijo Alice.

-no importa si esta o no las utaka no deben ver al Rey.

-ella es una Orielista-dijo Rose.

-en ese caso menos debe entrar, ella es una enemiga a muerte para nuestro reino.

-el Rey pidió que si encontrábamos en un planeta a un Orielista lo lleváramos ante el-dijo Alice.

-yo la escoltare personalmente-saca una especie de goma.

-pero no es necesario...

-silencio utaka insolente.

-Mitedli no es necesario la restricción-dijo Alice.

-son las reglas Dama Alice.

-Ed di algo-dijo Rose.

El solo se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando.

-chicas las reglas solo son para la seguridad de la familia Real y ella por ser una Orielista debe ser restringida-explico Emmet-tranquila Isabella nada te pasara te lo prometo.

Yo solo asentí confiando en su palabra.

Un pasillo más, nos adentramos hasta quedar en unas puertas que se abrieron automáticamente. Era la cabina de comando, había mucha tecnología que nunca en mi vida había visto, ni por asomo había algo así en la tierra. Más de 20 tripulantes estaban mirándome solo a mí directamente, su expresión fue de asombro. En una silla flotante estaba sentado con porto fino mirándome fijamente, su mano en una mejilla cerrado en un puño. Era un hermoso y fuerte para el gusto femenino.

-la chica vino con los príncipes mi Rey soberano-dijo Mitedli.

-¿Edward quien es ella?-dijo el Rey.

-padre ella es descendiente del planeta Oriel.

-¿Orielista? Una en la tierra-me miro-¿Qué haces en la tierra muchacha?

Lo mire al rostro, grave error ya que me advirtieron que no lo hicieran. Recibí un latigazo en mi espalda por el guardia.

-No se mira al Rey soberano sin su consentimiento.

Alice y Rose me miraron tristemente. Emmet estaba al lado de Rose apretando un puño y Edward no me miraba.

-Emmet acompaña a las Damas a sus aposentos-dijo el Rey-deben estar exhaustas por la búsqueda.

-como usted diga padre.

Los chicos ya se habían ido dejándome sola con estos aliens.

-Edward es un poco insolente la chica ¿no?

-es un poco rebelde pero no la culpe por no conocer nuestras reglas ya que toda su vida ha vivido en la tierra.

-tienes razón, pero debe aprender por las malas lo que es respectar a su superior.

Con un gesto en la mano recibí otro latigazo en mi espalda.

-ahora muchacha dime que haces en la tierra.

- no se-dije sin mirarlo-siempre he vivido hay desde que era un bebe.

Otro latigazo.

-por que me siguen pegando.

Otro más.

-insolente, aquí el que manda soy yo-rugió el Rey.

-Edward quiero irme a casa.

-no podrás irte ya insolente-dijo el Rey- eres nuestra propiedad.

-yo no le pertenezco a nadie-grite recibiendo dos latigazo mas fuertes.

Lo mire con furia al guardia que me pegaba, las restricciones se desintegraron dejando a todos sorprendidos. Los demás tripulantes sacaron sus armas apuntándome.

-padre detente-grito Edward-ella no sabe nada.

-siempre tan suave, ella merece la muerte me a faltado el respecto.

-de que manera padre ella vino por su voluntad a vivir con nosotros no a que la maltraten-grito.

Su padre no le hizo el menor caso.

-todo Orielista debe morir y ella es una.

-ella no sabe lo que ha pasado. No tiene idea-dijo Edward.

El látigo me volvió a pegar y llore, de repente una luz brillo. Los rayos que salían de sus armas no podían darme y el látigo tampoco pudo.

Me asombre mucho que mi rabia se fue, todos dejaron de dispararme.

-creo que ahora si me voy-dije.

-lo siento Edward se que dije que me iría con ustedes pero si esto será mi futuro aquí no quiero quedarme un minuto mas-dije.

-Isabe...

-¡No! Se que me dirás que lo sientes pero no necesito lastima-dije llorando-y usted Rey ya veo por que esta su pueblo como esta.

-maldita niña insolente.

-me importa muy poco sus palabras me quedare en la tierra y la protegeré de ustedes Firexes, en especial de usted Rey Gal que solo busca poder.

-Edward mátala-rugió su padre.

-¡No! Me iré con ella estoy cansado de seguir con esto.

Me estaba yendo y el escudo atravesó la puerta destruyéndola dejando un enorme círculo en ella que se podía ver el hierro quemado y todavía caliente.

Corre Isabella, corre...

Una voz en mi cabeza me hizo detener.

Al voltearme vi a Edward ser atravesado por esas luces rojas.

-¡No!

Todo se volvió oscuro mientras la nave se sacudía violentamente. Caí en un hoyo negro gritando el nombre de Edward.

-Isabella... Isabella despierta.

-¡EDWARD!

Mis ojos se abrieron de un golpe con lágrimas en ellos. Mi corazón estaba acelerado con un miedo en mi pecho que me angustiaba. Alice estaba a mi lado preocupada y mirándome. Edward había entrado mirándome con preocupación en su rostro.

-¿Qué paso?-rugió- Alice que tiene.

-no se… después del desayuno se fue a dormir un rato la siesta y vine a despertarla para la cena pero no despertaba y me preocupe mucho, se despertó llorando y perdida.-dijo Alice.

-Alice ve a buscar el Codex con los demás yo me quedo con ella.

-seguro que… parece perdida...

-yo me quedo a cuidarla vete.

-esta bien-dijo.

Cerró la puerta y el clic nos anuncio que estaba bien cerrada.

-Edward este bien-llore mirándolo.-estas bien.

-por que no debería estarlo idiota-dijo.

-oh gracias a Dios que estas bien-dije-tengo tanto miedo, no quiero irme con ustedes vas a morir yo...

-¿de que diablos hablas?

-tuve un sueño en la nave y tu morías... vi caras muchas caras.. Rey..

Las palabras salían sin coherencia alguna mientras mas lagrimas se derramaban de mis ojos.

-todo ira bien tranquila si-dijo- no me gusta verte llorar.

-tengo mucho miedo.

Se sentó en la cama abrazándome, yo me aferre a su camisa empapándola de lágrimas. Me sentía muy aliviada estando con el, me hacia olvidar mis miedos. No quería que le ocurriera nada a el o nunca me lo perdonaría jamás.

-mañana en la mañana subiremos a nuestra nave para ir al nuevo planeta Firex. Nadie te hará daño te lo prometo.

Le creí. Sabia que nunca me pasaría nada estando junto a el. Llore un rato mas hasta que me calme, las pesadillas no eran lo mío y de esta forma parecía una niña pequeña que en sus noches solo tenia el consuelo de mi Dama de sueños. Mis padres nunca se preocuparon por aliviar mis temores, solo recibía regaños para que los dejaran dormir en las noches.

-lo siento te empape toda la camisa-me disculpe.

-no hay problema siempre hay otras-susurro acariciándome mi pelo.

Me levante y mi vestido de verano blanco con flores callo hasta mis rodillas, era muy cómodo para caminar en un lugar tan caluroso como Maracaibo. Me acerque a la ventana mirando la luna que se reflejaba en el lago por la ventana. Era muy hermosa toda esa vista. Abrí las ventanas y con el pensamiento de poder acercarme mas al lago y mirar la luna cerré mis ojos al sentir la brisa en mi cara.

-Isabella-escuche a Edward gritar.

Abrí mis ojos viéndolo en la ventana. Estaba volando. No lo podía creer estaba flotando en el aire y maldita sea ya que nunca me doy cuenta de que tengo poderes que jamás había descubierto hasta ahora, me sentía libre y poderosa a la vez.

-ven vamos al lago-le dije con un gesto de mi mano.

El sonrió de lado haciendo que mi corazón se encogiera de felicidad. El voló hasta mí sonriendo, se veía tan sexy con su camisa negra pegada al cuerpo y unos vaqueros ajustados, su pelo revuelto y esos ojos tan hipnóticos que me dejaban en las nubes.

-haber si me alcanzas.

Volé lejos de el riéndome hasta llegar al lago, unas manos me sostuvieron por la cintura.

-eso no es justo-hice un puchero.

-soy un buen volador-dijo-que puedo decir niña tonta soy mejor que tu.

-sigues siendo un imbécil.

-gracias siempre un placer.

La luna estaba muy bella iluminándonos con su esplendor, nos miramos intensamente, sus ojos se posaron en mis labios y los míos en los del el. Nos fuimos acercando lentamente hasta besarnos con fervor, mi cuerpo ardía en llamas y se que el también me deseaba tanto como yo a el, no se cuando paso y como fue que la atracción nos invadió tan de repente sin avisar que llegamos a darnos un beso de pasión desenfrenado a la luz de la luna como testigo de tan inminente acto.

**Continuara...**

N/a: Con todo el trajín de empezar la universidad después de un paro tan largo los profesores vinieron con fuerzo y para la próxima semana tendré exposiciones, 4 exámenes, dos talleres, prácticas y demás TT-TT espero lo entiendan por eso no he actualizado pero prometo actualizar no me olvido de ustedes chicas ya que con sus Rews me inspiran a escribir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Galaxia del Sur**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Primero que todos los personajes de Twilight no nos me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fics o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M así que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Capítulo 5**

Han pasado dos días enteros desde aquel trágico sueño y un beso maravilloso que al parecer Edward se niega a recordar con su forma de actuar e ignorarme como si no hubiera ocurrido nada hace dos días atrás. Los muchachos siguen buscando pistas para encontrar el tal Codex ese que quien sabe dónde se encontrara en estos momentos o quizás no esté en este planeta, quizás este mas lejos de lo que ellos piensan, tal vez este en otra galaxia o que se yo de galaxias si solo conozco la Tierra que ha sido mi único hogar desde que tengo memoria para recordar cosas de mi infancia.

Planetas solares divididos por cuatro grandes Galaxias en el universo entero que están en paz con cada paso de la resurrección del elegido que gobernara los cuatro puntos X en el centro del infinito, bueno eso es lo que Alice me ha estado explicado sobre las galaxias y sus puntos madres infinitos, incluso me ha dado un pergamino sagrado que se le ha encomendado a ella cuidar para cuando se encuentre el niño elegido de la profecía que renace cada mil años pero como dice Rose algunos dicen "renace cada 100, 50, y ahora 1000 años" nada es cierto a ciencia cierta si no hay hechos concretos en las investigaciones de los científicos de los planetas que han tenido la oportunidad de ver con sus propios ojos al niño elegido que con su poder místico le traerá paz, armonía y desaparecerá la oscuridad del universo antes de que los oscuros seres que son dominados por el Dark Star1 en su entorno son poseídos por la envidia y la ira de poseer lo que otros tienen.

Sinceramente a mi todo se me hace tan raro saber que hay más gente en el universo y que todas esas cosas que dicen como "no estamos solos" sea cierto, en mi habitación solo entra el reflejo del sol de la media tarde iluminando la habitación tenuemente mientras la radio suena a todo volumen con Stole my Heart de One Direction, no soy amante a esa banda que tiene a michas fans vueltas locas por ellos pero esta canción cabe decir que me gusta mucho y es la único de ellos que tolero escuchar debes en cuando. _Edward _su nombre me hace llorar y confundir más de lo que ya estoy, planetas en destruidos, niños elegidos, profecías y para rematar no soy humana. Unas lágrimas caen lentamente por mi mejilla rodando hasta caer en la almohada donde estoy acostada de medio lado.

Soy Isabella Swan hija de nadie, no conozco a mis padres y jamás lo hare ya que están más muertos que unas moscas con un mata mosca. La ironía de enamorarme de alguien de quien no debo me hace sentir un insecto en su mundo comparado con él que es un príncipe de élite con más futuro de grandeza que el mío, mis padres quizás debieron ser pobres que pensaron en el viene estar de su hija porque si el planeta fue destruido y yo estoy viva eso quiere decir que ellos me salvaron la vida y les estoy eternamente agradecida y los amo por eso, solo quisiera que estuvieran aquí conmigo para que me den consejos de amor, de valentía y de no rendirme nunca ante una adversidad como la que estoy a punto de vivir.

-no sé qué hacer, estoy confundida.-me voltee en la cama mirando a la pared.

Era miedo en parte lo que sentía al irme con ellos pero al decirme que nos quedaríamos tres días más, mi corazón salto de alegría al saber que Edward estaría bien, no quiero que muera por mi culpa. Quizás estoy exagerando un poco solo por un tonto sueño que puede ser solo nervios de irme con ellos a una inmensa nave al espacio exterior, di vueltas de un lado a otro mordiendo la almohada con mis dientes y aprisionándola con mis piernas. Un rayo ilumino la habitación sobresaltándome y haciéndome caer de la cama impactando mi cara contra el suelo. No me dolió, mas fue el susto que el impacto.

Emmet era muy gracioso y aunque hacia chistes fuera de lugar ganándose miradas asesinas de parte de Edward era muy divertido ver cómo era el único que con solo abrir su boca no salía herido en el acto. Mientras ellos buscaban el dichoso Codex yo me la pasaba encerrada en mi habitación hasta que ellos volvieran en la noche, ayer Emmet me llevo con él en su búsqueda a pesar de sus hirientes comentarios de que sería un estorbo de parte de Edward, aun así Emmet me llevo y fue un día fantástico mientras volábamos por encima de las nubes o bajo el mar si hay descubrí que tengo mi lado pez se podría decir, respiraba debajo del agua como toda una sirena que aunque parezca imposible si existen y es que vienen de un planeta llamado Sirex donde sus antepasados vinieron en busca de planetas con grandes cantidades de agua sin saber que este planeta ya estaba habitado así que se la mantenían ocultos hasta que una de las princesas se enamoró de un humando que la llevo a la perdición al casi se descubiertos por el Hombre. Su amor era avaricioso y eso llevo a la princesa a su muerte trágica donde murió como una humana para llevarse el secreto del Reino del mar a la tumba. Si no es una historia típica de amor pero da sentimiento al escucharla, nadie decide enamorarse y volverse loca de amor sin conocer bien a esa persona.

Quien diría que enamorarse fuera tan peligroso, quiero decir en el sentido de las sirenas y los humanos que le tenemos miedo a lo desconocido. En fin, ya mañana será al fin el día donde me iré con los muchachos a su planeta Firex New como lo bautizaron ellos.

Me levante del suele para mirar por la ventana el lago iluminado con una luna menguante en su punto máximo, esa misma luna fue testigo de un beso maravilloso, una noche inolvidable que al parecer a Edward se le olvido con su trato frio hacia mí. ¿Por qué tienen que ser así las cosas? Mis sentimientos hacia él son confusos y distorsionados a cada momento, un día tengo una buena idea del él y al otro lo jode todo con su personalidad tan arrogante, cínica y fría de ser.

Suspire.

La casera de la posada me trago mi cena con algunas frazadas por si tenía frio con el aire acondicionado del cuarto, cerré la puerta, cene en silencio y baje a la primera planta para devolverle el plato. Los chicos no habían regresado aun ya que no había señales de la voz alta de Alice. Decidí tomar un baño relajante en la ducha para despejar así un poco la mente de tantos pensamientos, una pijama rosa de chores y camisa de manga larga de seda fue lo único que me cubría esta noche para dormir, cerré mis ojos…

"_-No es hermosa nuestra princesa-dijo un hombre mirando en la cuna a un bebe recién nacido._

_-es la flor más hermosa que acaba de renacer amor mío-se rio la mujer vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco con verde._

_-mis dos tesoros de este mundo-alzo a la mujer en sus brazos mientras le daba varias vueltas y ellos reían._

_Se besaron y el llanto del bebe hizo que sonrieran._

_-nuestra estrellita sabe cuándo interrumpirnos ¿no?-le dijo el hombre al bebe._

_La mujer llego al lado del hombre y agarro en brazos a la bebe para sentarse en una especie de silla que se mecía suspendida en el aire, la amamantaba mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna._

_La estrella misionera es la salvación del universo…_

_En mi cuna del amar_

_Sobre olas yo soñé que al oír una voz_

_Extrañada desperté_

_Alguien me llama ¿Quién? No lo se_

_Pero es una voz dura llena de furor donde hay_

_Lagrimas solo reinara el dolor_

_Si llora un alma si llora un alma en ella no existe amor_

_Un bello deseo más el mar llego a pedir_

_Pues las lagrimas_

_Del mundo pueden en el dormir y otra vida está por venir_

_Esa voz que oiré_

_Dulce y suave desde el mar mi deseo siento que casi puede adivinar_

_Un mundo nuevo quiere llegar_

_Puede que el rencor llegue a desaparecer y vendrá_

_El albor de ese mundo_

_Que debe recién nacido latiendo al amanecer un_

_Bello deseo más_

_El mar llego a pedir _

_Pues las lágrimas del mundo pueden_

_En el dormir y otra vida está por venir…_

_Al terminar la canción la bebe ya estaba dormida plácidamente en brazos de su madre que miraba con amor al hombre parado en frente de ella con una sonrisa en sus labios._

_-Búscame Isabella… en el prado me encontraras…"_

Me desperté sobresaltada al escuchar una voz casa real pero eso no podía ser cierto, una voz suave y casi maternal podía escuchar todavía en mi cabeza ¿Qué la buscara? en el prado había dicho ¿Dónde está el prado? Ahora resulta que escucho cosas. Ya debería dejar de estar encerrada y salir a tomar algo de aire fresco para despejar más la mente. La voz se me hace casi familiar pero no sé de donde podría ser con tantas personas que he conocido en mi vida, si, definitivamente me estaba volviendo loca estando tantas horas en mi habitación con miles de dudas y pensamientos que no llegan a nada en concreto.

"_Búscame en el prado de los sueños…"_

Salte de la cama al oír la misma voz de mis sueños.

-¿Quién eres?-y como estúpida tenía que preguntar.

Nadie respondió.

-debo estar volviéndome loca…

"_No, no lo estas. Solo estas asustada y confundida pero loca no es una de ellas."_

-válgame Dios…-me lleve las manos a la boca como instinto y mire a todos lados encontrándome yo sola en la habitación mientras ella me hablaba telepáticamente-¿Qué quieres de mí?

"_Que tierna eres." _Se rio con una risa armoniosa, "_primero que todo soy la toda y la nada."_

-que quieres decir con eso… no comprendo…

"_No hay nada que comprender solo el saber y el conocer."_

-sabes los acertijos no me van bien en este momento-dijo con sarcasmo.

Todo empezó a cambiar y de repente no me encontraba en mi habitación si no en un bosque hermoso lleno de vida donde se podía respirar aire fresco que llenaba mis pulmones con cada respiración.

-¿Dónde estoy?-le pregunte al caer en la cuenta de que no estaba en mi habitación y eso me asusto-quiero volver.

"_No tengan miedo, es solo una muestra de a donde debes ir, los que buscas."_

El bosque no era nada parecido que hubiera visto pero si tenía algo familiar que me hacía querer quedarme hay un rato más, las aves cantaban y las hadas bailan a mi alrededor en una danza de amor.

¿Hadas? Esto no es la tierra por lo que se ve. Las flores eran enormes y de un color vivaz lleno de colores que te hacían casi ver un arcoíris, las rosas eran de diferentes colores y la que más me llamo la atención fue una rosa arcoíris que estaba a punto de florecer en ese instante.

-¿Dónde estamos? Que planeta es este.

"_Veo que te has dado cuenta que no es la tierra. Pero no te puedo decir nada más que esto…"_

-no estoy para tu lengua de acertijos-dijo un poco desesperada.

"_Estoy muy débil en estos momentos niña y mi poder se agota a cada instante."_

-estas…. Muriendo….

No sé por qué y como pero saber de qué se podría estar muriendo la mujer me daba terror. En ese momento apareció una mujer muy hermosa de pelo rubio con un vestido blanco y aguamarina de ojos azules. Esta enfrente de mí sonriéndome.

-dime porque estoy aquí.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"_Solo puedo hablarte telepáticamente no estoy en condiciones para hablar niña, pero si para decirte que…"_

-¿Qué? Oh vamos no te iras a callar en estos momentos ¿verdad?

La mire a la cara y se veía que estaba sufriendo hasta que cayó al suelo y las flores la rodearon como si fuera una cama debajo ella.

"_Mi tiempo ha llegado… confía en ti misma mi niña, solo tu sabrás como llegar al corazón de todo. Ya no queda tiempo… mis últimas palabras que te diré son importantes así que presta atención Isabella."_

Yo asentí y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar quien era esta mujer.

-eras tú, la mujer de mis sueños de infancia-dije llorando mientras colocaba su cabeza en mis piernas-me hiciste muy feliz mi niñez y te lo agradezco, en aquel tiempo pensé que eran solo sueños tontos y que nunca habías existido pero ahora estas aquí.

"_Siempre he velado por ti, yo solo soy un alma que está a punto de convertirse en estrella. Te he cuidado lo mejor que he podido mi niña pero ahora es el momento de que seas feliz y encuentres lo que tu corazón quiere."_

-por favor no te mueras, no me dejes sola-llore amargamente-no te vayas…

"_Shhh… todo es como tiene que ser…"_

-no….

"_Vuelve el tiempo atrás, volviendo a lo que fue. El poder renacerá en un ser cuyo poder traerá la luz que nunca fue, quita la enfermedad y el destino cruel trae lo que perdí y ahora encontrare. Volviendo a lo que fue…"_

-¿no entiendo? Por favor… por favor… explícame lo que has dicho..

"_No hay más tiempo… vuelve el tiempo atrás, volviendo a lo que fue…. Recuerda esas palabras mi niña solo tu sabrás que hacer y el príncipe Edward será alguien importante en tu vida de ahora en adelante. No llores ya verás que el mañana te traerá recompensas incalculables y ahora lo otro que tengo que decir…"_

Alzo su mano para tocar mi mejilla hasta que se incorporó para besar mi frente con amor.

"_Nada es lo que parece, nada está destruido, el camuflaje es su mejor disfraz para la gente. Escondido esta ante los ojos de los ignorantes pero ante su dueño será revelado y así la paz reinara en las galaxias."_

Ante sus últimas palabras se desplomo entre mis brazos.

-¡No!-un grito salió de mi garganta desgarrador.

El dolor en mi pecho era grande, sufría por su muerte y loa animales del bosque también estaban de luto ante la muerte de la mujer. Los animales nos rodeaban quietos en su lugar sin moverse con la cabeza gacha como respecto ante la hermosa mujer. Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas como si fuera un rio desbordándose, una luz brillo del cuerpo ya inerte de la mujer convirtiéndose en algo parecido a la luz de las luciérnagas. Ella se empezó a desintegrar en miles de lucecitas que fueron hasta el cielo iluminándolo hasta ir más arriba de las nubes rojas.

Cuando me di cuenta estaba en mi cuarto en la misma posición que tenía en ese bosque agachada y con mis manos como si tuviera todavía la cabeza de la mujer en mis manos en estos momentos. Todo en mi habitación esta igual como si nada hubiera ocurrido pero sabía que había sido todo real o para mí lo fue en más de un sentido.

-Isabella-entro Alice en mi cuarto sonriente.-¡oh por Dios! Que te ha pasado ¿Por qué lloras?

-ella murió…-hipé-estaba aquí… y después murió…

-de que hablas Isa si aquí no hay nadie más que tú y yo-dijo mirando a todos lados.

-ella murió… ¿Por qué tuvo que morir?-llore al recordarla.

-¡EDWARD!-Grito-¡CHICOS!

No podía ser solo una ilusión lo que había vivido, se sentía todo real en ese momento al respirar el aire al sentir tocándome.

-Isa todo estará bien, solo respira.

-¿Qué paso Alice?-entro Rose al verme en ese estado.

-no lo sé, entre y la vi así.

-Bella-me dijo y yo no la mire-Bella mírame. ¿Qué tienes nena?

-¿Por qué se murió?-susurre.

-¿Qué dice Alice?-dijo Rose.

-No lo sé, cuando entre la encontré llorando por alguien que murió.

-Rose, Alice ¿Qué paso?-dijo Emmet.

-nadie sabe, Alice entro y la encontró en ese estado de Shot-dijo Rose.

-¡Isabella!-rugió Edward al entrar que empujo a Rose y Alice de mi lado y me cargo entre su brazos para acostarme en mi cama-Déjennos solos ya mañana hablares, Alice tráele un jugo y Rose tráeme algo para que mastique, Emmet un paño con agua fría.

Sin vacilar todos hicieron lo que se les ordeno, al poco tiempo todos traían las cosas que se les había pedido. Edward coloco el paño en mi frente y limpio mis lágrimas.

-mañana hablaremos y por favor nadie comente nada-dijo y todos se fueron a sus respetivas habitaciones.

Él me incorporo para que bebiera un poco de jugo de fresas y comiera una galleta de chocolate por si se me subía la tensión en algún momento. El cuido de mí toda la noche hasta que me dormir profundamente.

"_-Isabella Swan ¿Por qué lloras?_

_Vi a la mujer en el prado._

_-pensé que habías muerto y eso me puso muy triste._

_Se rio._

_-oh mi niña uno no muere en el corazón de sus seres amados, si te digiera que no estoy muerta eso sería mentir, pero te diré que cuando quieras verme tu corazón me llamara para hacerte compañía, ahora deja esas lágrimas y vuelve a sonreír que ya has preocupada más de la cuenta a tus amigos._

_-lo siento…. Yoo…_

_-shhh… no digas nada niña ahora despierta que tu guapo hombre ha estado dos horas cuidándote mientras tu duermes tranquila._

_-¿Edward?-le dije confundida._

_-quien si no más él, te ha cuidado toda la noche sin dormir así que será mejor que despiertes y deje de preocuparse tanto._

_-adiós…_

_-será hasta pronto Isabella…"_

Abrir mis ojos con pereza y definitivamente la mujer tenía razón hay estaba Edward mirándome desde la silla de mi escritorio como una pantera al asecho y eso me puso muy nerviosa.

-hola…

-no deberías preocuparnos de ese modo-me regaño.

-lo siento…

-no lo sientas, no sabes como todos estaban preocupados o si te había pasado algo.

-era una tontería… no tenían por qué…

-¿una tontería? Por una tontería no se llora hasta morir y se queda en shot en el momento-dijo-no sabes cómo me asuste de que algo te hubiera pasado.

-y eso a ti que te importa si no haces más que tratarme mal-dije con resentimiento.

-no te puedo prometer una vida llena de lujos ya que mi posición no lo aceptaría y a ti te matarían si yo me enamorara de alguien inferior a mi elite de poder. Pero te prometo que te amare hasta el día que me muera y no me uniré a una vinculación de alguien a quien no ame. Como no soy un heredero en si no importa si me caso o no pero jamás se me permitirá casarme con alguien inferior y más si es del planeta Oriel.

-Edward… yo… te amo..-lagrimas caían de mis mejillas-entiendo lo que quieres decir pero podemos vivir en este planeta si quieres…

-No! Mi padre lo destruiría y yo no quiero eso para esta gente inocente. Mi padre es… eso no importa solo importa de que tu este bien y… te amo Isabella… quiero ser tu amante, tu amigo… y que más quisiera ser tu compañero de sangre pero no se me está permitido y me mataría si lo descubrieran ya que a ti te matarían. Te he ignorado desde ese beso tan eléctrico que nos dimos por temor a perderte. Quiero que seas feliz y sé que conmigo no lo serás…

-no importa solo pensemos en el ahora y luego en el mañana...-le dije-ven…

Me hice aun lado en la cama señalándole un lugar para él.

-duerme conmigo esta noche-le dije-sé que estás cansado…

Se levantó con un porte digno de un Rey y se acostó a mi lado mientras yo me acurruque entre sus brazos y pecho calientes en esta fría habitación. Me beso los labios hasta convertirse en un beso más ardiente donde él lo paro dándome un último beso en la frente. Su respiración se relajó y supe que estaba dormido y yo le seguí a los pocos minutos con una sonrisa de felicidad en mis labios.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: chicas disculpen la tardanza pero ahora ya tienen capi nuevo jejej.. Rews?**

**La primera canción es romántica y se las recomiendo es del anime Mermaid Melody se titula: nacimiento del amor. Una canción muy hermoso y no dude en ponerla jejeje.**

***Dark Star: estrella del peligro.**


End file.
